1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-227404 discloses a connector with a partition wall through which an intermediate terminal penetrates to be mounted, an intermediate housing which is partitioned into a first fitting recess and a second fitting recess by the partition wall as a boundary, a first housing which is fitted into the first fitting recess and in which a first terminal fitting connectable to a first end portion of the intermediate terminal is mounted and a second housing which is fitted into the second fitting recess and in which a second terminal fitting connectable with a second end portion of the intermediate terminal is mounted. The first and second end portions of the intermediate terminal are arranged to project into the first and second fitting recesses. The first housing is composed of a single housing, and a second housing is composed of a plurality of sub-housings.
In the above case, since the first and second housings are shaped differently from each other, parts cost increases since parts cannot be shared between the first and second housings. On the other hand, if the second housing is composed of a single housing without being divided into a plurality of sub-housings, the first and second housings can be identically shaped, which can suppress a cost increase by sharing parts.
However, for a certain reason such as an operating condition at the time of a connecting operation, for example, the first housing may need to be fitted into the first fitting recess utilizing a force multiplying mechanism such as a lever, but it may be sufficient to manually fit the second housing into the second fitting recess without necessitating a force multiplying mechanism. As a result, the first housing including the lever or the like and the second housing not including the lever or the like have different shapes, which leads to a problem that parts cannot be shared.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to reduce cost.